ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie, the upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated Christian superhero action family comedy film based on the VeggieTales series and the LarryBoy films. Opening Credits DreamWorks Animation presents In association with Big Idea Entertainment LARRYBOY: A VEGGIETALES MOVIE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Tim Hodge Co-Directed by Tom Bancroft Produced by Bonnie Arnold Mike Nawrocki Executive Producers Terry Botwick David Pitts Phil Vischer Story by Eric Branscum Tim Hodge Mike Nawrocki Phil Vischer J. Chris Wall Screenplay by Tim Hodge Mike Nawrocki Phil Vischer Based on the Characters Created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki "LarryBoy" Created and Voiced by Mike Nawrocki Music by Kurt Heinecke Hans Zimmer Starring the Voice Talents of Mike Nawrocki Phil Vischer Tara Strong Dustin Hoffman Willem Dafoe Rob Paulsen Jim Poole and Tress MacNeille Second Part of the Credits Supervising Editor Nick Fletcher Editor John Wahba Production Designers Tom Bancroft Yarrow Cheney Nate Wragg Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Ken Bielenberg Visual Effects Supervisors Philippe Gluckman Mahesh Ramasubramanian Henry Vera Visual Effects Designers Michel Gagné Stephen Wood Digital Supervisor Ernest Chan Heads of Story Tim Hodge Tom Owens Ennio Torresan Head of Visual Development J. Michael Spooner Head of Modeling Matthew Paulson Heads of Layout Nol L. Meyer Damon O'Beirne Heads of Character Animation James Baxter Dave Burgess Simon Otto Head of Lighting Rajarajan Ramakrishnan Co-Head of Lighting Marc J. Scott Head of Effects Mitul Patel Previsualization Director Kent Seki Art Directors Tom Bancroft Paul Conrad Timothy Lamb Visual Consultant Raymond Zibach Associate Producer Rebecca Huntley Production Managers Heather Lanza Ameake Owens Supervising Animators James Baxter Ludovic Bouancheau Anthony Hodgson Marc Vulcano Benjamin Willis Supervising Technical Director Ashish Dantu Lighting Supervisors Daniel Patrick O'Brien Bert Poole Joanna Wu Modeling Supervisors Jeff Hayes Tony K. Williams Character Technical Direction Supervisor Gilbert Davoud Surfacing Supervisor Daniel Hornick Character Effects Supervisor Damon Crowe Rough Layout Supervisor James C.J. Williams Final Layout Supervisor Michael Trull Crowds Supervisor Tanuj Kalra Stereoscopic 3D Supervisor Willem Drees Matte Painting Supervisor Chris Grun Image Finaling Supervisor Cassandra Fanning Supervising Sound Editors Stephen Barden Randy Thom Matthew Wood Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designers Tom Myers Paul N.J. Ottosson Gary Rydstrom Re-Recording Mixers Gary Summers Randy Thom Brad Zoern Casting by Leslee Feldman Christi Soper Hilt Cast Additional Voices Dee Bradley Baker Shari Belgeau Bob Bergen Bill Farmer Tim Hodge Josh Keaton Phil LaMarr Mike Nawrocki Rob Paulsen Khary Payton Tara Strong Randy Thom Phil Vischer Frank Welker Matthew Wood Third Part of the Credits Production Services Provided by DreamWorks Animation Big Idea Entertainment and Technicolor Animation India CG Supervisor Emmanuel Blasset Creative Consultants Gary Trousdale Kirk Wise Executive in Charge of Production Dan Philips Additional Screenplay Material by Walt Dohrn Mike Nawrocki Story Lead Story Artist Mike Cachuela Story Artists Sean Bishop Rejean Bourdages David Bowers Sharon Bridgeman Louie del Carmen Tod Carter Robert O. Corley David G. Derrick Jr. Everett Downing Andy Gaskill Steve Hickner Tim Hodge Colin Jack Maggie Kang Todd Kurosawa Kenji Ono Simon Otto Tom Owens Robert Porter John Puglisi Brian Roberts David Soren Frans Vischer Simon Wells Additional Story Artists Kelly Asbury Cody Cameron Lorna Cook Joel Crawford Sylvain Deboissy Jed Diffenderfer Walt Dohrn Derek Drymon Hamish Grieve Jenny Lerew Johane Matte Mark O'Hare Peter Ramsey David P. Smith Kathleen Thorson Conrad Vernon Editorial Second Editor Mary Blee Additional Editor Julie Rogers First Associate Editor Rich Dietl Associate Editor Jacquelyn Karambelas Additional Associate Editor Bret Marnell First Assistant Editor Natalia Cronembold Second Assistant Editor Alexander Wu Assistant Editor Erika Scopelli Additional Assistant Editor David M. Poole Apprentice Editor Collin Erker Visual Development Design Supervisor Joe Spadaford Character Designers Tom Bancroft Goro Fujita Carlos Grangel Jakob Hjort Jensen Craig Kellman Timothy Lamb Nicolas Marlet Joseph C. Moshier Simon Otto Prop Designers Clint Bond David Lee Stephanie Sim Background Designers Tyler Gentry Gary Montalbano Robert Porter Visual Development Supervisor Jim Martin Visual Development Artists Max Boas Christopher Brock Philip Dimitriadis Nathan Fowkes Patrick Hanenberger David James Robin Joseph Ronald Kurniawan Timothy Lamb Christophe Lautrette Ron Lukas Peter Maynez Christian Schellewald Felix Yoon Character Technical Direction Character Technical Direction Manager John Swanson Lead Character Technical Directors Terran Boylan Peter Farson Dick Walsh Character Technical Directors Evan Boucher Ted Forgrave Jeff Wang Additional Character Technical Directors Daniel Dawson Mauro Giacomazzo Jeffrey B. Light Modeling Lead Modelers Sergio Lorenzo Bailey Monty Paul Schoeni Modelers Charles Ellison Marty Havran Brian Jefcoat Ardie Johnson Abraham Meneu Oset Anand Pg Ann Sidenblad Additional Modelers Min-Yu Chang Sudipta Panja Danny Williams Modeling Technical Assistant Graham Oyoung Surfacing Surfacing Lead Prema Parab Surfacers Woojin Choi Ronnie Cleland Brandi Johnson David C. Lawson Amanpreet Singh Additional Surfacer Megan Stifter Lead Surfacing Technical Director Roberto Jauregui Surfacing Technical Directors Tarek Elaydi Crystal Fong Mark Sandell Layout Lead Previsualization Artist Theophile Bondoux Previsualization Artists Raffael Dickreuter Matt Lee Nathan Warner Rough Layout Artists Daniel Bunn Robert Crawford Mick de Falco Ewan Johnson Conor Kavanagh Matt Lee Michael Leonard Hamilton Lewis Lorenzo Martinez Pamela Stefan Brian Ward Additional Rough Layout Artists James Keefer David Morehead Aaron Weldon Final Layout Artists J.C. Alvarez James Bird Stuart Campbell Craig Caton-Largent Valerie Lettera-Spletzer Brian Riley Richard Turner David Valera Additional Final Layout Artists Jason Carter David Murphy Animation Lead Animator Jalil Sadool Senior Animator Steven J. Meyer Animators Drew Adams Manuel Almela Michael Amos Kevin Andrus Manuel Aparicio Chris Bancroft David Couchariere Michelle Cowart Donnachada Daly Bob Davies Bill Diaz Antony Gray Thomas Grummt Tomoyuki Harashima Willy Harber Andrew Harkins Jennifer E. Harlow Martin P. Hopkins Jakob Hjort Jensen Philippe le Brun Irene Parkins David Pate David R. Polk Robyne Powell Luke Randall Jean-Francois Rey Dane Stogner Theodore Ty Dan Wagner Alexis Wanneroy Kathy Zielinski Additional Animators Line Korsgaard Andersen James Baxter David Burgess Cassidy Curtis Robert Espanto Domingo Rex Grignon Mariko Hoshi Simon Otto Carlos Puértolas Carlos M. Rosas William Salazar Henry G. Sanchez Jason Spencer-Galsworthy Benjamin Willis Animation Technical Assistant Jonathan Gomez Character Effects Character Effects Lead Michael Juarez Character Effects Artists Ryan Borah Yiqun Chen Jason Doss Jayesh Kapadia Andrew Silvestri Sachin Tyagi Ron Williams Additional Character Effects Artist Amy Taylor Character Effects Animators Uma Havaligi Steve Pete Rembuskos Andrew Romine Additional Character Effects Animator Marcus Erbar Character Effects Technical Directors Kevin Carney Jacob Chacko Eric Warren Character Effects Global Developer Arunachalam Somasundaram Crowds Crowds Developer David Bazelon Crowds Artist Christine Liu Cycle Animator Peer Lemmers Effects Lead Effects Artist Jason Mayer Effects Artists Louis Flores Matthew Avery Head Niral Rajani Additional Effects Artist Domin Lee Effects Animators Amaury Aubel David Lipton Jayanti Mahapatra Additional Effects Animator Jonathan Gibbs Senior Effects Technical Director John Hughes Effects Technical Directors Zeljko Barcan Andras Ikladi Bert Laonipon Lighting Lead Lighting Artists Sebastien Chort David Lewis Lyndon Li Matt Linder Anoop Thomas Lighting Artists Andrew Dehner Shane Glading George Ho Robert Holder Christy Page Shakti Soni Jeremy Vickery Additional Lead Lighting Artist Arun Shwetha P.A. Additional Lighting Artists Jonathan Ciscon David C. Lawson Gabriel Mateo White Lighting Technical Assistant Honey Sharma Technical Direction Lead Technical Director Mark Sandell Technical Directors Kourtney Aikens Josiah Larson Sakshi Verma Additional Technical Director Srishti Dhamija Matte Painting Matte Painting Lead Adam J. Ely Matte Painter He Jung Park Matte Painting Compositor Jason Pethtel Image Finaling Image Finaling Lead Marc Machuca Image Finaling Artist Travis Wheat Toon City Animation Crew 2D Sequence Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. Unit Director Colin Baker Unit Producer Orlando Verde Unit Digital Supervisor Julius Legaspi Unit Technical Supervisor Alex Misalucha Unit Coordinator Jonathan Tinsay Creative Director Russ Mooney Layout Layout Supervisor Levy Vergara Layout Checker Aldrin Abesamis Layout Artists Jun Aoanan Robert Clark Julius Gopez Alex Hipolito Jeffrey Jimenez Jonathan Ledesma Joddie Lopez Mike Mercado Clemente Rivera Jeffrey Rivera Larry Santiago Animation Animation Supervisors Bienifer Flores Rolando Sabado Assistant Animation Supervisor Jerome Hiram Co Animation Director Romy Garcia Assistant Animation Director Rolando Sabado Toon City Animators Delfin Abad Baltazar Abietes Delfin Abrio Carlo Christopher Anacin Rolando Angelo Ernesto Aquino Edwin Arcena Joseph Jubilee Balderas Serafin Balnaja Arnold Bambao Ricardo Bernardo Antonio Bugas Sammy Canton Arnold Collao Reno Concepcion Dennis Coniconde Crisano De Jesus Noel Domingo Anthony Escartin Joneal Estrella Romeo Fabian Bienifer Flores Gilbert Francisco Edgardo Francisco Cynthia Javier Dondi Juan Dante La Torre Wilfredo Leonardo Romeo Libunao Alexander Lorena Richard Lu Gabriel Mase Gary Mooney Jacques Muller Robert Ocon Arnel Padios Apollo Pascual Ruel Ramos Warren Romero Rolando Sabado Edwin Santiago Jose Mari Santiago Rommel Santiago Apollo Soriano Evangelina Soriano Jonathan Sumalpong Lorna Sun Francis Tan Danilo Wabe Background Background Supervisor Michael Gorospe Background Artists Jonathan Ayop Darwin Camero Ricardo Francisco Dawn Macute Noel Solis Background Matte Painter Ephraim Sepe Background Clean-up Supervisor Anthony Ramos Background Clean-up Artists Pretz Dela Torre Arlyn Miraflor Jun Paragas Gilyn Sambo Raymond Sayo Krizel Villalon Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Alvin Sarthou Clean-up Leads Adelfo Manao Alain Tagpuno Clean-up Animation Checker Ramil Gonzaga Clean-up Artists Luis Apusen Aldwin Ayao Ronald Balboa Alex Baloloy Dan Baloloy Ella Basa Mabbi Besa Lyn Catimbang Joseph Cu Pretz Dela Torre Mike De Vega Nat Escalderon Jon Flores Eric Galit Dandy Geronimo Ed Godoy Mhil Gonzaga Kim Imperial Burns Isidro Nilo Lapid Jeline Laporga May Laxamana Angie Legaspi Buddy Maderazo Annie Magparangalan Adel Manao Paul Mejica Renan Moreno Rico Narda Junard Oropesa Hector Reyes Rick Rimando Lolot Roda Leo Saluna May Salunga Alvin Sarthou Joel Sengco Alain Tagpuno David Tercias In-between Animation In-between Supervisor Norman Baculi In-between Director Aaron Stannard In-between Leads Ramil Gonzaga Michael Pattison In-between Checker Armand Wong In-between Artists Mike Abella Tonton Amoin Arlone Aquino Aldwin Ayao Joy Basuil Hermie Bunat Gerry Cabrera Jaime Carigma Sarsi Casas Joel Castillo Bob Coronado Airene Crisostomo Jomar Diyo Danny Encabo Atoy Francisco Froilan Gervo Marie Gonzales Ronald Jacosalem Dennis Juz Ave Ladera Charlie Lorenzo Joy Machado Fernando Oira Rick Onadia Rick Rimando Dulce Romblon Armand Wong Effects Animation Effects Supervisor Akiblas Flores Effects Animators Delfin Abrio Christopher Anacin Arnold Bambao Alfredo Cantuba Joey Celerio Crisano De Jesus Gem Deseo Herbert Dimol Nadja Guasch Richard Lu Mark Malonjao Apollo Soriano Effects Clean-up Artists Morela Basa Arlene Dela Torre Jose Jeline Laporga Effects In-betweeners Jaime Carigma Eric Galit Dennis Juz Computer Generated Imagery CG Supervisor Terence Roldan CG Coordinator Anthony Gianan CG Technical Directors Jet "The Le Gasp Guy" Legaspi Oliver Magno Maria Dolores Paculan Martin Sacramento CG Animation Supervisor Mylene Santos CG Animators Christian Paulo Abao Evangelina Balnaja Gilbert Francisco Jogimie Gan Miguel Gregorio Robert Ocon George Villaflor CG Modeling Lead Sesinio Ampongan Jr. CG Modeler Marvin Baluyot CG Texturing Artists Love Asis Amabel Bonot Darwin Camero Grace Tenorio CG Lighting Supervisor Dino De Guzman CG Lighting Artist Ryan De Guzman CG Compositing Supervisor Archie Delos Santos CG Compositors Maracel Sj. Avenido Leo Castillo Thelmo Thelmo Glen Velarde CG Production Coordinator Rain Medina CG Production Assistants Cherry Alba Mary Ann Antonio Ann Asuncion Digital Production Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor James Arboleda Assistant Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor Elmer Medina Scene Planning Artist Louie C. Jhocson Lead Compositor Ross Brillantes Compositors Antonio Cardiente Mary Ann Carreon Melvyn Carreon Allan Dayauon Roberto Dia Painters Elen Amerila Flor Aquino Vilma Bernal Evangeline Biglete Mylene Cuyos Coco Desingco Lina Egloso Cora Frias Gilbert Lantion Evelyn Mirabuna Connie Santiago Color Managers Jonathan Cu Mike Icaro Color Stylists Marilyn Pasana Mary Liane Veloso Animation Checking Jeffrey Gongon Rolando Talactac Jr. Digital Ink & Paint Checking Dennis Fabros Final Color Checking Melvyn Anthony Carreon Scanning Junior Bartolome Marvin Dela Cruz Jonathan Mercado Alvin Mogul Glenn Ford Mogul X-Sheet Director Marlene Robinson May X-Sheet Timer Don Judge X-Sheet Encoders Gilfred Jarin Ernie Siriban Line Test Operators Brendo Cayabyab Dominador Macute Digital Production Coordinator Leo Quizon Digital Production Assistant Allen Domingo Digital Production Manager Jonathan Tinsay Avid Editorial Avid Editorial Supervisor Noel Dionisio Avid Editors Margi Hoy Peter Jennings Production Operations Manager Jonathan Tinsay Production Supervisor Raymond Iacovacci Production Manager Tobee Barretto Production Coordinator Lenlen Tolentino Production Assistants Rolan Arellano Racquel Baluyot Diane Ignacio Ryan Lipana Mary Rose Piansay Gefrey Pullan Sally Santos Annalyn Verdeflor Production Associate Dee de Leon Production Accountant Allan Paguio Digital Dailies Editors Rolan Arellano Maracel Avenido Chrysler Cayabyab Technical Support Technical Support Supervisor Anthony Co Technical Support Staff Art Bermas Paolo Cahilig Rodel Catura Anthony Co Mikhales Manalaysay Reynaldo Santos Additional 2D Sequence Production Coming soon! Pre-Production Director Tim Hodge Producer Denise Nolan Cascino Visual Effects Supervisor Philippe Denis Digital Supervisor Pete Billington Head of Character Animation Jason Schleifer Pre-Production Managers Matthew Garbera Matt Pomeroy Supervising Technical Director Corban Gossett Character Technical Direction Supervisor Gilbert Davoud Associate Editor Danik Thomas Assistant Editor J. John Dorst Lead Pre-Production Technical Director Crystal Fong Pre-Production Technical Director Matt Brisbin Animation Developer David Torres Animation Technical Assistant Jonathan Gomez Character Effects Developers David V. Fedele Omar Garcia Candice Miller Lighting Developer Ronman Yiu Yan Ng Pre-Production Supervisor Caroline Robinson Pre-Production Coordinator Jennifer Ligler Pre-Production Supporter Lawrence Jonas Pre-Production Assistant Collin Erker Pre-Production Assistant Accountant Kathy Tran Production Production Supervisors Production Coordinators Production Assistants Assistant to Tim Hodge Christina Catucci Assistant to Bonnie Arnold and Mike Nawrocki Chiara Gillette Production Accountant Matthew Burke Assistant Production Accountant Diana Stolpe Casting Casting Associate Mollie Gamo Casting Assistant Nadia Sheen Custom Animation Written, Directed, and Produced by Tim Hodge Mike Nawrocki Phil Vischer Production Manager Angie Howard Associate Production Manager Rene Harnois Jr. Editor John Wahba Associate Editor Lauren Lear Assistant Editor Michael Hugh O'Donnell CG Supervisor M. Scott McKee Story Artist Frans Vischer Rough Layout Artist Corey Hels Final Layout Artist Michael Guttman Animators James Baxter Andrew Harkins David R. Polk Character Effects and Crowds Artist Kent Chan Effects Artist Louis Flores Lead Lighting Artist Melva Young Lighting Artists Andrew Dehner Don Taylor Production Coordinator Lauren R. Devereux Production Assistant Holly Kawiecki Post Production Editorial and Post Production Executive James Beshears Post Production Director John Wahba Post Production Manager David Yanover Post Production Supervisor Josh Wood Post Production Assistant Zoey Alison Gordon Post Production Executive Assistant Rose Silurik Post Production Coordinators Alex Cardullo John Geller Chris Hewitt Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Josh Gold Dialogue/ADR Editors Cheryl Nardi Michael Silvers Foley Editor Frank Rinella Assistant Supervising Sound Editor André Fenley Assistant Sound Effects Editor Jonathan Greber Sound Effects Apprentice Chris Frazier Foley Artists Ronni Brown Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Blake Collins Foley Recordists Sean England Corey Tyler Assistant Re-Recording Mixer Tony Sereno Post Production Sound Accountant Cathy Shirk Engineering Services Eva Porter General Manager Josh Lowden Head of Production Jon Null Head of Engineering Steve Morris Post Production Facilities Provided by DreamWorks Animation Glendale, California Original Dialogue Mixers Wade Barnett Tighe Sheldon Tami Treadwell Sound Designer Rick Hromadka Mix Engineer Kaspar Hugentobler ADR Recorded at Paragon Studios Franklin, Tennessee ADR Recordist Sarah Vorhees Wendel ADR Mixed and Edited by Erik Kaufmann ADR Assistant Richard Swor Facility Manager Tanja Crouch Dialogue Recorded at The LA Studios Hollywood, California Original Dialogue Mixer Carlos Sotolongo Dialogue Recordist Cameron Davis Dialogue Editor Tor McAfee Kingdon Additional Dialogue Recorded at GAP Digital Wheaton, Illinois Dialogue Recorded and Edited by Glen West ADR Voice Casting L.A. MadDogs Barbara Harris ADR Group Ava Acres Newell Alexander Steve Alterman Steve Apostolina Kirk Baily Ryan Bartley Bob Bergen Kevin Bigley G.K. Bowes Ranjani Brow Rachel Butera Mitch Carter Brook Chalmers Cam Clarke Julie Falls Jeff Fisher Marissa Goodman Richard S. Horvitz Rif Hutton Christine Lakin Mela Lee Hope Levy Scott Menville Edie Mirman Juan Pope Allison Roth Michelle Ruff Kelly Stables Shane Sweet Marcelo Tubert Wally Wingert Digital Intermediate Conform Editors Paul Neal Joseph R. Thygesen Lead Digital Colorist Gregory Creaser Digital Colorist Paul McGhee Digital Color Production Supervisor Allison Bernardi Stauth End Title Designer Ariandy Chandra End Title Animation Toon City Animation End Title Crawl Scarlett Letters Post Production Visual Effects Artist David N. Watson 2D Compositing Supervisor Erik Tillmans 2D Compositor Monica Ahanonu Digital Imaging Manager Kyle Pascucci Digital Imaging Technician Jack Young Post Production Engineering Manager Steven Moder Editorial Systems Engineers Michael Cady Kevin Mullich Paul Parmer Chief Projectionist Gene Goins Projectionist Israel Gonzalez-Sandoval Video Transfer Amy K. Clark Kevin Cloepfil Studio Archivist Chase Schulte Archive Librarian Beverly "Moyer the Destroyer" Moyer Archive Coordinator Kate Saufley Head of International Dubbing Debra K. Chinn International Dubbing Manager Scott McCarthy International Dubbing & Creative Services Manager Reggie Dominguez International Dubbing Supervisors Cadan Giacumakis Annalisa Rinaldi Susanne Robbins International Dubbing Coordinators Danny Cepero Richmond Felton International Dubbing Assistants Christine Gamache Bobby Hamidi Anne Mathews Digital Distribution Supervisors Vincent Apollo Jeffrey Rosen Patrick VandenBussche Digital Distribution Manager Wayne Hellinger Music Executive in Charge of Music Sunny Park Music Supervisor Kathy Nelson Score Wrangler Bob Badami Supervising Music Editor Vicki Hiatt Music Editor Thomas S. Drescher Score Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica Score Recorded and Mixed by Chris Fogel Score Edited and Mixed by John Witt Chapman Score Engineered and Mixed by Shawn Murphy Score Mixed by Nathaniel Kunkel Orchestrations by Mark Graham Randy Kerber Joan Martorell Orchestra Contractor Isobel Griffiths Assistant Orchestra Contractor Susie Gillis Orchestra Conducted by Gavin Greenaway Orchestra Leader Thomas Bowes Choir London Voices Choir Contractor Ben Parry Choir Master Terry Edwards Music Preparation JoAnn Kane Music Services Librarian for Dakota Music Dave Hage Digital Score Recordist John Barrett Digital Rhythm Recordist Bryan Carrigan Assistant Score Engineers Alex Ferguson Matt Jones John Prestage Assistant Score Mix Engineer Alfredo Pasquel Score Technical Consultant Chuck Choi Score Technical Engineer Stephanie McNally Score Technical Assistant Max Aruj Digital Instrument Designer Mark Wherry Studio Manager for Remote Control Productions Shalini S. Singh Studio Manager for Abbey Road Studios Fiona Gillott Score Production Supervisor Charlene Ann Huang Music Production Supervisors Anthony Cimarron Falcon Kim Nieva Music Manager Tori Fillat Music Coordinator Sebastien Christie Assistant to Hans Zimmer Cynthia Park Music Clearances Julie Butchko Music Business Affairs Emily Morchower Soundtrack Available from Songs "LarryBoy Theme Song" Music by David Mullen Lyrics by David Mullen and Phil Vischer Performed by Nicole C. Mullen © 1997 Bob & Larry Publishing/Seat of the Pants Music "Holding Out for a Hero" Written by Dean Pitchford & Jim Steinman Performed by Frou Frou Produced by Guy Sigsworth "Hero" Written by John & Korey Cooper Performed by Skillet "Feel Invincible" Written by John Cooper and Seth Mosley Performed by Skillet "Move (Keep Walkin')" Written by Bryan Fowler, Toby McKeehan, and Christopher Stevens Produced by Toby McKeehan and Christopher Stevens Performed by TobyMac "Love Broke Thru" Written by Bryan Fowler, Bart Millard, Toby McKeehan, and Christopher Stevens Produced by Toby McKeehan and Christopher Stevens Performed by TobyMac "Feel It" Written by Cary Barlowe, David Garcia, and Toby McKeehan Produced by David Garcia and Toby McKeehan Performed by TobyMac Featuring Mr. TalkBox "Steal My Show" Written by Brandon Heath, Toby McKeehan, and Christopher Stevens Produced by Toby McKeehan and Christopher Stevens Performed by TobyMac "Blessings" Written by Allen Swoope II, Asheton Hogan, Lecrae Moore, Maurice Simmonds, and Tyrone Griffin, Jr. Produced by Pluss Performed by Lecrae Featuring Ty Dolla Sign "Overcomer" Written by David Garcia, Ben Glover, and Christopher Stevens Produced by Chuck Butler, David Garcia, Ron Rawls, and Christopher Stevens Performed by Mandisa "Unfinished" Written and Produced by Ben Glover and Colby Wedgeworth Performed by Mandisa "Rock On, LarryBoy" Written by Alisa Farren, Michael Farren, Katie Lee, and Bryan Lenox Performed by Pocket Full of Rocks Produced by Bryan Lenox © 2005 Bob & Larry Publishing "Unity" Written, Produced, and Composed by TheFatRat "Monody" Written, Produced, and Composed by TheFatRat Performed by Laura Brehm "It's Not Over Yet" Written by Ben Glover, Kyle Rictor, Joel Smallbone, Luke Smallbone, and Tedd Tjornhom Produced by Ben Glover, Matt Hales, Seth Mosley, Joel Smallbone, Luke Smallbone, and Tedd Tjornhom Performed by For King & Country Nicole C. Mullen and Pocket Full of Rocks appear courtesy of Word Records Frou Frou appears courtesy of Island Records Skillet appears courtesy of Ardent Records and Atlantic Records TobyMac appears courtesy of Forefront Records Mr. TalkBox appears courtesy of Remnant Records Lecrae appears courtesy of Reach Records and Columbia Records Ty Dolla Sign appears courtesy of Taylor Gang Entertainment and Atlantic Records Mandisa appears courtesy of Sparrow Records TheFatRat appears courtesy of Universal Music Group Laura Brehm appears courtesy of Electric Bird Records For King & Country appears courtesy of Fervent Records and Curb Records DreamWorks Animation Executive Management President/Chief Executive Officer Christopher DeFaria Chief Operating Officer Abhijay Prakash Senior Advisor Chris Meledandri DreamWorks Animation Studio Management Co-President, Feature Animation Group Bonnie Arnold Head of Global Production Jill Hopper Desmarchelier India Unit General Manager Damien de Froberville Head of Feature Film Development Jennifer Howell Development Executive Chris Kuser Head of Artist Management Darci Zalvin Head of Production Technology Markus Kurtz Production Executives Jeffrey Paul Hermann Daniela Mazzucato Christina Lee Storm Pipeline Director Dan Golembeski Production Technology Director Ray Forziati Workflow Directors Shadi Almassizadeh Fredrik Nilsson Robert Vogt Studio Department Managers TBA Studio Department Coordinators TBA Pipeline Development Coming soon! Production Technology Development Coming soon! Character Development and Technology Coming soon! Big Idea Studio Management Founder Phil Vischer Executive Vice President Mike Nawrocki General Manager Leslie Ferrell Fourth Part of the Credits Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Technology Provider The Creative Animation Workspace Reinvented with Workstations, Displays, and Print Solutions from DreamWorks Animation's Premiere Technology Innovation Partner Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Processor Provider Animation Technology Coming soon! Research & Development Coming soon! Digital Operations Coming soon! Technology Management Coming soon! DreamWorks Animation Studio Support Administration TBA Business and Legal Affairs TBA Consumer Products and Franchise Development TBA Education TBA Facilities and Shared Services TBA Finance, Accounting, and Operations TBA Global Operations, Information Technology, & Technology Initiatives TBA Home Entertainment TBA Human Resources, Recruiting, and Universal Relations TBA International Channel and TV Distribution TBA Marketing TBA Big Idea Studio Support Administration TBA Business and Legal Affairs TBA Education TBA Finance, Accounting, and Operations TBA Home Entertainment TBA Human Resources TBA Information Technology TBA Marketing TBA Special Thanks Jeffrey Katzenberg Comcast NBCUniversal Phil Vischer Mike Nawrocki Leslie Ferrell Lisa Vischer Shelby Vischer Sydney Vischer Jeremy Vischer Lisa Nawrocki Alejandra "Ally" Nawrocki Michael Nawrocki, Jr. Cam Clarke Yuri Lowenthal Ann Daly Bill Damaschke Gregg Taylor Dean DeBlois Kirk De Micco Tim Hodge Tom Bancroft Walt Dohrn Christopher Matthew Miller Mike Mitchell Chris Sanders Gina Shay David Soren Conrad Vernon Rob Minkoff Amy Berkower Kassie Evashevski Chad Hammes Alice Martin Michael McCullers Tom McGrath James Ryan Raymond Zibach Final Part of the Credits No. 52779 Presented in association with Dentsu Inc./Fuji Television Network, Inc. © 2020 DreamWorks Animation, LLC All rights reserved. VeggieTales © 2020 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC and DreamWorks Animation, LLC All rights reserved. VEGGIETALES®, character names, likenesses and other indicia are trademarks of and copyrighted by Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. DreamWorks Animation, LLC is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:VeggieTales